


Of Wings and Other Things

by breathedeep_flyhigh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Balthazar isn't a dick, British Slang, Denial of Feelings, F/M, First Time, Human Castiel, M/M, much - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:39:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathedeep_flyhigh/pseuds/breathedeep_flyhigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean doing what they do while encountering old and new faces. (I suck at summaries). This takes place post season 8 and diverges from season 9 although I'm keeping the Kevin thing in. Also, I haven't seen any of season 10 yet so it shouldn't contain any spoilers :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is my first time posting on AO3 as well as my first time posting in the Supernatural Fandom. Therefore I apologise in advance if characters come across OOC :)

**Author note:** I have no idea where the plot for this came from. It just wouldn't leave me alone xD but at least it gives me an excuse to write a shameless exercise in bringing back some of my favourite characters :D Constructive criticism and comments are always welcome :)

 **Side note:** I'm British so there will be some Britishisms in here. For example, pants=underwear in Britain. However, since most of the main characters are American, pants will still equal trousers for the purpose of the fic, unless stated otherwise (my OC is British so this will probably happen lol).

 

It was supposed to have been a routine salt and burn. The spirit of a murdered child had been causing problems in an attempt to lead people to his killer. However, things didn't quite go to plan since they were now trapped in a warehouse in Omaha after they were ambushed by a group of demons. 

 

"So let me get this straight," said Dean. "A demon possessed an innocent man, killed an eight year old and turned him into angry spirit, just to get us here?"

 

"Looks like it." This came from Sam who was looking for anything they could use as weapons since they'd ran out of ammo and salt when they legged it from the cemetery. Although, Sam was counting it lucky he'd thought to bring the demon knife.

 

"I got to admit, I'm a little impressed."

 

"Really Dean?"

 

Before Dean could reply, there was a groan from behind him. Cas had been hurt when they tried to fight the demons off. He hadn't quite got the hang of shooting yet and forgetting he wasn't as strong as he used to be, he'd ended up with a broken arm and a knife in the shoulder by the time Sam and Dean had managed to haul him out of there. Cas had passed out on the way and Dean had had to carry him.

 

"Cas. Are you alright?"

 

"Dean?" Cas blinked up at him, his eyes were a little glazed and Dean guessed it was from the pain. Or a possible concussion. "Where are we?"

 

"We're pinned down for now but don't worry. We're getting out of here. Right Sam?" Sam wished he had Dean's confidence. There had to be at least thirty demons out there and their barricade would only hold for so long.

 

"Here. It's not great but it'll have to do." Sam handed Dean a length of lead piping. "How is he?"

 

"He's out again. Probably for the best, careless bastard." Dean couldn't really be angry though. Cas had only been trying to help him. The demon Cas jumped had a gun pointed at Dean's back. Dean had been lucky the bullet had only managed to graze his thigh.

 

Dean gave his weapon a couple of swings to test the balance when there was splintering of wood and the doors of the warehouse collapsed and the demons stumbled in. It seemed as though they hadn't cared who'd they possessed since Sam could make out an old lady in house coat and slippers amongst the crowd and he really hoped he wouldn't have to kill her. Sam clutched the demon knife harder and waited.

 

The demons didn't attack all at once. A couple in the front, a balding middle-aged man who reminded Dean a little of Zachariah and the old lady came first.

 

"We've got you now boys," said the man. "No where to run and nothing to hide behind."

 

"Yeah? Well that don't mean we're beaten yet," said Dean.

 

The old woman laughed. It sounded like wood over sandpaper. "Oh come on. What exactly are you going to do? You have a metal stick, one magic knife and a broken angel out cold. We're shaking."

 

Sam and Dean crowded closer to Cas as the attack began. Dean managed to knock out the woman thankfully and Sam got a couple of lucky stabs in before the numbers became too much.

 

"Who're we kidding Dean? We're not getting out of this," said Sam as he threw himself sideways to avoid a bullet. Dean didn't have an answer for him. At the moment, the demons were too keen on getting their own chance to take them out, and that meant their organisation was off and Dean was hoping it would stay that way long enough for him to find an opening.

 

Luckily, he didn't need to wait that long. A surge of wind swung through the open doors and sent the demons flying. Sam managed to stab the one that had tried to grab hold of him and watched the body hit the wall. The demons weren't down long though and there were still plenty between them and the doors. Before Sam and Dean could form any sort of plan, a dark mist seeped into the room. It rolled in a lazy fashion before dividing itself and drawing upright into individual shapes.

 

No demon or human breathed. Finally, as though shaking themselves from a nap, the mist took on the clear definition of what appeared to be various large cats. Dean swore and counted around ten of the things.

 

"Fuck, now what Sam? What are they?"

 

"I have no idea."

 

Then without warning, a lion walked towards the closest demon and wrapped his jaws around the targets' leg. The demon vessel screamed and the host tried to escape but it couldn't leave. As if this was a signal to the others, the demons tried to run for the exit but they got nowhere fast. Sam and Dean watched as every one was taken down. It was when a demon ran towards them that they noticed a sleek looking lioness heading in their direction. She pounced on the fleeing demon and sunk her teeth into his shoulder.

 

After he'd gone limp, she turned to the brothers and said, "I think you'd better get him, out of here." Him, being Cas who the cat looked at intently.

 

"Dude, I think the cat just spoke," and Sam thought that was a sentence he never thought he'd say which, considering their job, was saying something.

 

All he got in response was a growl and, "don't make me tell you again."

 

It was Cas waking up that broke their stupor. Dean picked him up which made Cas moan in pain.

 

"I know Cas but the pretty kitty says we need to leave." Dean walked slowly towards the entrance and his brother followed close behind. Sam continued to watch the carnage as though it was happening in slow motion. Most of the demons had been taken care of and looking back after they'd reached the Impala, Sam could've sworn he saw one of the cats pass through a demon as though it wasn't really there.

 

"Dude c'mon get in the car." Sam got in the passenger side and had just shut the door as Dean floored the gas. Cas was curled up on the back seat. In pain, but awake.

 

No one said a word until they'd reached the bunker. Sam grabbed a couple of beers and handed one to Dean who took it with, "the fuck just happened?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New character time :)

A couple of hours later, Dean had managed to stitch up Cas' stab wound but they'd decided to take the fallen angel to the ER for his broken arm. They hadn't had much luck with figuring out what had happened and the ride back had been a little frustrating.

 

"Are you sure you have no ideas Sam?"

 

"I don't know Dean. I haven't read about anything that could do what we saw." Sam trailed off and he frowned.

 

"What?"

 

"Well I did think of something but it's impossible."

 

"Like being saved by a bunch of cats?"

 

Sam continued to frown and Dean turned to frown at the road. If Sam thought whatever it was an impossibility, then Dean was certain it wouldn't end well.

 

"What troubles you Sam?" Cas had been quiet for most of the trip. He had his own theory but he wanted to hear what the younger brother had to say first.

 

Sam sighed. "The only thing I've ever seen with enough power to do what we saw, creating things from nothing, has been an archangel. A very specific archangel."

 

"Gabriel? He's dead Sam," said Dean.

 

"I know that."

 

There was a tense silence until they were five minutes away from the bunker and Cas spoke again.

 

"I think Sam is right. I might not have my power anymore but something felt familiar in the warehouse. Tell me Sam. Did anything seem unusual?"

 

"You mean aside from the granny demon and wild kingdom?" Cas just stared at him. "Dean didn't sneeze at all and, for a moment, I thought I saw one of the lions pass through a demon as though-"

 

"It wasn't really there?" Cas finished.

 

"That mean something to you Cas?" Dean glanced back at him from the rearview mirror and took the silence and stern head tilt as a yes. Before he could answer however, they'd arrived at the bunker. But before Dean could direct his baby to the garage, all the power cut out and the Impala stopped. "The hell?" Dean kept turning the key over but the engine didn't even stutter.

 

They all sat and looked at each other but jumped when Sam's phone rang. He dug his phone out his pocket and looked confused. "Hey Cas. Are you butt dialling me?"

 

"I don't understand."

 

"He means have you sat on your phone."

 

"Oh. No I don't believe so." He frowned and looked down as though trying to figure out where he left his pockets. He patted himself down and said, "I don't have it."

 

By now the phone had been ringing long enough that it should have gone to voice mail but instead it just kept going. "Screw it," said Sam and answered. "Hello?"

 

"Hey Sammy. You miss me?"

 

Sam dropped his phone and was very tempted to stab it with the demon knife.

 

"Dude what is it?" Not getting a response Dean picked it up. "Whoever this is I'm-"

 

"Deano! So good to hear you."

 

"Gabriel?!"

 

"One and only."

 

"What the hell?! You're alive?"

 

"Obviously." it came out muffled and Dean was willing to bet he was sucking a lollipop. "And I'll tell you all about it if you tell me where you are."

 

Gabriel was not someone you wanted to show a secret base to. "You can tell me right now."

 

"Actually, no I can't. Or rather, I can't unless you want your car to run again."

 

"You, you..." Dean was sure his face was turning red and he decided to get the angel here to kick his ass and he was sure Cas would back him up had he not lost his grace or broke his arm or...anyway, Cas would agree, thought Dean. "Alright, but I expect answers," and he rattled off the address after stepping out the car.

 

A moment later there was the rustle of wind as a short man with blonde hair and honey eyes appeared in front of them. For a moment there was silence until Gabriel started laughing. "Oh man. You should see your faces."

 

Dean glanced at Cas and Sam. Cas had scrunched his brows together which made his nose wrinkle in a way Dean found too distracting for the situation and turning to Sam he found epic bitch face. Gabriel continued to laugh until he was breathless which considering he didn't need to breathe, was quite a feat. Dean wanted to punch the grin off his face.

 

"Oh don't be like that Dean. You should be thanking me."

 

"Thanking me? You broke my car! And get out of my head!"

 

"Only temporary and yes. After all I saved your hide."

 

Sam finally spoke. "You did?"

 

"Yep." and he grinned and put a chocolate finger between his lips.

 

"You? You saved us with jungle cats? Not buying it."

 

"Aww you wound me Sam. Why not?"

 

"Because it isn't your style. And it kind of sucked in the reality department." Sam couldn't help feeling a little smug. Either the archangel had help or he was losing his touch.

 

Gabriel struck a wounded heart pose. "I find your lack of faith in my skills hurtful Sammy. But as usual, you're right. For once I'm willing to admit I can't take all the credit."

 

Still a bit stuck on Gabriel thinking he was right about anything, Sam almost missed what the archangel said. " _You_ needed help?"

 

"No. _You_ needed help. I just helped the help. Hi." Gabriel grinned and waved at someone over the boys' shoulder.

 

Slowly, the three of them turned around and Cas had to restrain Dean from lunging. Where his Impala had stopped was a hot pink mini with canary yellow wheels. Sat on top of the hood swinging legs too short to reach the floor was a young woman.

 

Dean thought she couldn't have been much older than twenty and she had brown hair that reached her shoulders and a librarian sort of thing going on with her smart black trousers and jacket which covered a blue shirt. She was also wearing glasses.

 

"You Bitch! The hell have you done to my car?!" Dean reached for his gun.

 

He was ignored. The bitch in question just looked past him and smiled wide. "Castiel. It's been a long time."

 

Cas nodded in recognition. "Hello Sabrielle."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets his car back.

"So you know who this is?"

 

"Sure he does Sam. After all Cas is my favourite little brother." Sabrielle's wide grin softened as she took in the former angel. She could tell how diminished he was without his grace and yet, there was a flame, tiny but it would be so easy to coax it into an inferno for the man whose car she was sat on. She approved.

 

"I thought I was your favourite?" Gabriel pouted across at her and crossed his arms in a sulk.

 

"You don't count." It was meant as a joke. Gabriel pretended to look hurt but there was a slight tension to his frame that Sam hadn't seen before. Dean was still watching the, whatever she was, and even he could pick up the faint traces of ice in the British tone.

 

"Now Dean. Are you going to invite Gabriel and I in?" She pointed at the bunker.

 

"No way. Not until you fix my car." Dean was still a little in shock over his baby and Cas had yet to release him. Even with one working arm Cas was still strong.

 

"Of course I'll fix your car. When you've invited us in."

 

"No." Dean wanted to punch something.

 

Sabrielle sighed and walked up to the hunter and stopped a couple of feet in front of him.

 

"Ok here's how this is going to go. You're going to let us into to your bunker, or I am going to let Gabriel make the changes permanent. I'm immortal Dean. I have plenty of time to wait this out but he," she pointed to Gabriel, "has far less patience than I do. So he may just change your baby for good, just to get things moving."

 

Dean was trying really hard not wrench himself free and deck the shorter short-stack. Sam, was trying not to laugh and even Cas had a small smile on his face. Dean looked at Sabrielle and then his car. He wanted to tell her where she could shove her patience but it was seeing Gabriel raise his hand to click that made up his mind.

 

"Alright alright. Come in." The five of them walked to the bunker entrance and Dean made sure he and Sabrielle were the last in. He raised an eyebrow at her and she rolled her eyes. She stepped around Dean and walked into the bunker with a snap of her fingers. The Impala shed the mini like a shell.

 

By the time Dean made it to the study area, everyone had already made themselves comfy around the research tables. Sabrielle was sat next to Cas and something made Dean's fingers twitch when he saw the woman reach her hand out and gently place it on Castiel's forehead. There was a small glow and Cas gasped as he stretched out his now healed arm. Sabrielle pulled the cast apart and dropped the remains on the table.

 

"Better?" she asked and something in Dean loosened at the concern she had for Cas. Cas nodded.

 

"Ok, now we're all settled, would someone please explain to me what the hell is going on."

 

Sabrielle looked at Gabiel and a silent understanding seemed to pass between them in what Sam felt, was eerily similar to when Cas and Dean stared at each other. Gabriel shrugged and leant forwards in his chair and began to speak.

 

"Well kiddos it's like this. I didn't die for you and Sabrielle is the reason why. She-"

 

"But you gave us that film. And I saw it, when Lucifer was inside my head. He grieved for you." Sam was a little surprised by his own outburst. No way did he have any sympathy for the devil but he knew what it was like to lose your brother.

 

A silence fell across the table. Sam looked uncomfortable but he didn't back down. He _needed_ to know. Needed to know why Gabriel hadn't come back. Why he hadn't helped them.

 

"Sammy. I didn't know you cared." Gabriel rested his head on his hands which he propped up on his elbows. He flashed the younger Winchester a grin but it didn't quite reach the corners.

 

Sam didn't know why he was getting so angry over this but he'll be damned if he lets Gabriel mock him for this.

 

Gabriel continued before Sam could work himself up to a full rant. "It took a lot of grace to get me out of there Sam. More grace than I had which is why I needed Sabrielle's help."

 

"What, so you needed a little extra angel mojo? You could've just asked Cas." Sam snapped at him. If he'd asked Cas then they would've known it wasn't all hopeless before they were forced to flee the Elysian Fields hotel. Could've taken Lucifer out then.

 

"Not enough kiddo. What I needed was too much for an ordinary angel, no offense bro. What I needed was something much more powerful."

 

"Yeah? Like what?" Sam didn't care he was being sarcastic.

 

Gabriel flickered a look at Sabrielle before catching Sam's angry stare and said, "another archangel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided Gabriel and Sabrielle needed permission to enter the bunker since I can't remember an angel ever zapping into the bunker, not even Gadreel so for the purposes of the plot, the bunker is angel proof unless the angels are invited in :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're a what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've created a new archangel but she fits my plot :) As always, comments are much appreciated :)

There was a stunned and somewhat confused silence. Gabriel conjured himself a chocolate cake with fresh cream and slid the bowl over so Sabrielle could share. He handed her a spoon and they sat back and munched while the news sunk in. Even Cas looked intrigued as to how this would play out and shifted his focus to Dean's face. Eventually though, it was Dean who spoke first.

 

"That's not possible. Even when we thought Gabriel was dead, there shouldn't have been any archangels left." He looked at Sam.

 

"Yeah. There's no mention of you anywhere. How are we supposed to believe you?"

 

Sabrielle licked her spoon and hummed at the taste. "Just because I'm not in the bible doesn't mean I don't exist. Besides, as for believing me, you've seen some of what I can do already."

 

"Yeah because cats and cars are so impressive." Dean was still a little pissed at the last one. He started to pace. This was nuts he thought. He had a dead archangel eating chocolate cake telling him the bitch who'd given his car a new dressing, was an archangel too. Why couldn't they have found this out when it was apocalyptically convenient, y'know, when they could've been useful? As he was pacing, Dean caught Cas watching him. And that's another thing. They left Cas to deal with all this shit on his own and that, Dean thought, was the worst thing about this mess.

 

Sam's thought weren't too dissimilar to his brothers. Where had these two been when their family wanted to burn their world for fun? When the leviathan were growing their human harvest factories? Or when Metatron cast the angels out? When Kevin- He cut himself off there.

 

It was Castiel that brought them back to themselves. He reached out and grabbed Dean's wrist to make Dean standstill. "They are telling the truth Dean. I understand your distrust but please, trust me. I told you something felt familiar to me in that warehouse and she is it." He paused and looked at Sam. "Sam, it was you who confirmed my suspicions."

 

"How?"

 

"When I asked if anything seemed unusual to you, you told me Dean didn't sneeze despite there were cats present."

 

"Yes but-"

 

"And you said one of them passed through a demon vessel as though it wasn't there."

 

Dean was getting impatient while the two archangels were happy to watch. All that was missing was the popcorn. "What are you getting at Cas?"

 

"The reason Dean wasn't affected by allergies was because the felines weren't real. They were only an illusion."

 

"But we saw them take down demons. All bloody jaws and everything. C'mon man, you can't tell me that wasn't real."

 

Sam knew Dean was right but he also suspected he knew what had happened. He looked at Sabrielle and then Gabriel. Sabrielle had a hopeful look on her face whereas Gabriel looked gleeful with his wide grin and clasped hands. Then, Sam understood.

 

"If the illusions were real, it was because Gabriel made them real."

 

"Bingo! Well done Samsquatch!" He laughed until Sabrielle punched his arm. "Oh like you're not impressed." He smiled when he realised Sabrielle was trying to hide her happy face.

 

"Sam, you mind sharing?" Dean was stood behind Cas' chair with his arms folded and he was frowning.

 

"If Sabrielle is an illusionist or whatever, she was the one that sent the black fog in and," he paused for the right word, "moulded it? to what she wanted it to look like. Then all Gabriel had to do was snap his fingers and turn them solid." He had to admit, the coordination was impressive, especially for Gabriel who Sam knew didn't play well with others.

 

"You are correct Sam," said Sabrielle. She looked at Dean. "I did the same with your car but none of it was real. The outside may have looked like shit Dean, but if you had sat inside it, the Impala was still there." She gave him a small smile which he returned with a glare.

 

"It's how she saved Gabriel too," said Cas. Dean broke his glaring contest and looked the fallen angel.

 

"Hey I did not need saving." Gabriel flicked some left over cream at his brother.

 

Sabrielle snorted. "Keep telling yourself that." Gabriel pouted at her until she thought up a banana split she'd seen made in Italy. He winked and snapped his fingers so he could enjoy it. She waited until Gabriel's mouth was full before she said, "Castiel is right. Gabriel did need my help and it's for that reason, I wasn't able to help you against Lucifer." A look flashed over Sabrielle's face that was too fast for either Winchester to catch but Cas saw it. Regret.

 

Dean took the chair on Cas' other side while Sam sat opposite him and shuffled his seat away from Gabriel. Sam looked at Sabrielle and asked her to start from the beginning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel needs help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile since I was last at the Natural History Museum so the layout has most likely changed so I doubt my description is completely accurate. The squid is a fact though. It's huge! Also, sorry if the chapter was a bit long :)

The Natural History Museum, London 4 years ago

It was lunchtime on a wet Tuesday afternoon when a man of average height strolled up to the reception desk of the Natural History Museum. He was wearing brown sandals, khaki shorts and a bright blue Hawaiian shirt. The receptionists' gaze paused here and took in the camera around a tanned neck. She didn't know much about cameras but she knew enough to recognise it as expensive. As the man continued towards the desk she let her eyes reach his face and was met with a smirking mouth and the brightest eyes she'd ever seen. They were a gorgeous honey gold and his blonde hair curled slightly at the bottom. She blushed when she realised she'd been caught staring.

 

"Welcome to the Natural History Museum. Can I help you?" The receptionist stuttered a little as the stranger leant his arms on the desk.

 

"I certainly hope so," he looked at her name badge. "Kim." He gave her a grin and chuckled at her red face. "I'm looking for someone. Short, brunette, grey eyes."

 

Kim was a little disappointed when he said she but perked up a little when she realised he was talking about the head of their wildlife garden. "You know Sabrina?"

 

"Sarcastic, quick temper, loves sweets? Yeah we go way back. My names' Gabriel." He held his left hand out for Kim to shake but instead she frowned at him.

 

"Gabriel? As in the idiot with an epic sweet tooth who follows his dick rather common sense?"

 

Gabriel winced. True their last meeting hadn't ended well but he thought that was a little harsh. "Ah. She's mentioned me then?"

 

Kim laughed at his expression. "All I know is you argued over a woman and haven't spoken since. Although I doubt it was as bad as she made out."

 

"Oh no, it was bad. I still need to see her though."

 

She patted his arm. "It must be very important to risk it."

 

"Family usually is." Gabriel was grateful when Kim just nodded and didn't ask questions.

 

"Ok just a sec." She picked up the phone on her desk and dialled. After a couple of rings there was an answer. "Hey Micky it's Kim. Is Sabrina about? No. Yes. Yes that's fine. Ok, thanks." She hung up. "Sabrina's got a school tour exploring the garden at the moment. She should be finished in an hour if you'd like to wait?"

 

Gabriel thought about it but had a better idea. "Why don't you point me the direction of the garden and I'll surprise her?"

 

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I don't think you're her favourite person."

 

"Nah she loves me really." He grinned and reached into the right pocket of his shorts. "Here, for your trouble." He hands her a small strawberry lolly, like the one's kids get after a visit to the dentist.

 

Kim raised her eyebrow at him, took the sweet and passed him a map. "Good luck."

 

He pretended to look grave for a moment before he grinned and saluted her. He walked away with a thanks tossed over his shoulder. He was going to need it.

 

Gabriel decided to follow the flow of the museum rather than head straight there. He passed displays of taxidermied animals that included a rather alarmed looking giraffe. He passed through the marine exhibit and just managed to resist drawing a moustache on the scale model of a blue whale that hung from the ceiling. However, he couldn't pass up adding googly eyes to the giant squid nailed to the far wall in the next room.

 

Eventually he reached the entrance to the garden and wandered in. He took his time and marvelled at some of the plants in there and for a moment missed the harmony of Joshua's garden. He slowed down as the sound of children reached his ears. There was about thirty pupils and they all looked about five years old. They were in small groups supervised by teachers. Sabrina was walking between them and answering questions. Gabriel was happy to stand and watch but drew attention to himself when he laughed at boy when a butterfly landed on his nose and he freaked out. While the teacher calmed him down, Sabrina turned sharply at the noise and when she saw Gabriel her eyes narrowed and there was a slight charge to room that raised the hairs on Gabriel's arms.

 

Gabriel waved and snapped up an ice cream. Sabrina in turn snapped her fingers and Gabriel disappeared from view before anyone else noticed he was there. She could still see him though. The rest of the session went by pretty fast after that. After the last child had left, Sabrina turned to Gabriel and shushed him before strolling out the room and back to the reception with Gabriel following behind, snapping himself visible.

 

"Kim, I'm taking the rest of the afternoon off. Get Micky to cover for me and if anyone asks, family problems."

 

She then left leaving Kim nodding slowly and Gabriel hurrying to catch up. She didn't stop until they reached her apartment opposite Hyde Park and didn't speak until they were inside.

 

"What happened?"

 

"Nice to see you too."

 

"Cut the crap Gabriel. Something happened or you wouldn't dare show your face to me."

 

"Ok ok. Just trying to be nice. Although I gotta ask, Sabrina?"

 

"People start to notice if you don't age so I went away, came back with different name. Now talk." Despite her anger at Gabriel, Sabrielle was concerned.

 

"Well you may have heard about the whole apocalypse thing."

 

"You're kidding right? It's all I've heard over angel radio. That and Zacariah bitching about Dean Winchester and his refusal to roll over for Michael."

 

"Tell me about it. Both those boys are stubborn asses. Even I couldn't convince them to play their part." Gabriel hadn't quite gotten over the TV land episode and in truth, it was why he was here. "I need your help Sabrielle." He ran a hand through his hair and Sabrielle could see he was tired. Tired of the fighting and the mess that was their family. So was she. The truth was, humanity was the only sanctuary either of them had left and she'd be damned before she saw it burn.

 

Between them they came up with a plan, it was risky but it was they best they had. It took effect the moment Gabriel left the Elysian Field hotel and before Lucifer showed up. Gabriel left behind his clone and every moment after from the meeting with Dean in the car up to Gabriel's death, he was a fake and he and Sabrielle had tricked the devil.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrielle wants new clothes.

Back to present day

 

"So if it was a fake you that gave us the DVD, why was Lucifer convinced he'd killed you? Surely he would've been able to tell the difference." Sam was thoroughly baffled.

 

"Because he saw what he needed to see. I don't just deal in physical illusions Sam. I create mental one's as well."

 

"So you got inside Lucifer's head?"

 

"Exactly. Once Gabriel left, he joined me where I was creating an illusion field around the hotel. Once Lucifer stepped inside, my mojo tuned in with his. He walked through that hotel and everything played out how he expected it to. Gabriel was still connected to his clone while being connected to me. As a result he could see what was taking place as well as use his clone as a mouth piece." Sabrielle paused a moment to see if they were keeping up so far. Cas was having the most luck since her knew her well enough to know how her ability worked.

 

Gabriel took over. "Lucifer and I talked. Had a big ole' heart to heart. You would've been impressed Sammy. We were counting on the fact Lucifer would see through 'fake' me and stab 'real' me. My clone was the one that took the blade to the heart and Sabrielle's illusion took care of the rest. Lucifer thought he'd killed me because that was what he was expecting to see. It was risky though because eighty percent of the plan rested on him not recognising Sabrielle's influence. It would've been more but we were in Tasmania. It's amazing what being fifteen hours ahead in another time zone can do for hiding."

 

It was the most serious the brothers had ever seen the archangel and Sam's memory of a grieving devil made him believe the trickster. Dean wasn't quite ready to forgive though.

 

"So all this time, you've been alive and left us to it?"

 

"Dean-"

 

"No Cas. They need to explain."

 

"What more is there to explain Deano? I stood up to my family. Isn't that what you wanted?" Gabriel wasn't angry, he was just curious and hungry. He made a stack of twinkies.

 

"Yes but you still could've helped."

 

"What makes you so sure we didn't?" Sabrielle's question threw Dean off guard. "Tricking the devil takes a lot of mojo Dean, even though ours were feeding off each other to keep it going. We still helped where we could though. After all, the apocalypse didn't just take place here. It was felt across the world like the aftershocks of Krakatoa."

 

Dean still wasn't convinced but he decided to let it drop for now. He was hungry and needed beer. He was bout to ask Cas and Sam if they wanted to grab some food when Sabrielle stopped him.

 

"As fun as this has been, I need to go to the nearest mall. Would you mind taking me Sam?"

 

"Err, sure but can't you just zap yourself there? Or snap what you need?"

 

"The warding around here won't let me zap anywhere and besides, I like doing things the human way. It's more fun." She smiled at Sam and exited the bunker.

 

Gabriel laughed. "You better go with her kiddo or she'll bug you until you go and she can be very creative."

 

Sam smirked. "Speaking from experience Gabe?"

 

"You have no idea," and Gabriel winked at Sam and bit into a twinkie.

 

As Sam left he took the car keys from Dean who said something about heading for the garage and left Cas and Gabriel alone in the library.

 

Sabrielle was sat in the front of the Impala when Sam got there. He got in but was reluctant to start the engine.

 

"What is it Sam?"

 

"It's just, I get why you didn't come back, that you were helping elsewhere but why couldn't you have said anything before now?" Sam clenched the steering wheel and Sabrielle could see how much this was bothering him.

 

"Sam, if Lucifer had caught on to the slightest possibility Gabriel could be alive, he would've stopped at nothing to get him onside. He and Gabriel used to be close once. Lucifer taught Gabriel most of what he knows and he would've exploited that connection to gain Gabriel's sympathy. I think the reason Lucifer felt guilty about killing his brother was because he didn't try harder to get him to stay. He let himself get angry. A human weakness." Sabrielle sighed but looked resolute when she spoke again.

 

"I wasn't going to let that happen Sam. I wasn't going to let Lucifer take Gabriel and turn him into something he's not. I wasn't going to let him destroy him. Both of us were too weak to stand up to him after what happened. I wasn't kidding when I said our mojo took a hit. We had half of it left between us. The point is though, I wouldn't have been able to protect him. So, we kept quiet."

 

Sam sat and thought about this. He could understand where she was coming from. It was the same with Dean. "Ok. Where did you want to go first?" He smiled and felt more at ease in himself.

 

A couple of hours later, that feeling hadn't lasted. They were sat in a diner for lunch and he was laden down with bags containing an assortment of clothes, mainly leather jackets. At least it was something she and Dean can bond over, he thought.

 

"Seriously, for an angel, why do you even need this stuff?"

 

"You may have noticed not all of us are like Cas. Some of us appreciate a change in attire once in a while. it's fun and refreshing." She stopped and looked at the most recent purchase.  "Alright Sam I think that's enough. You can go back to the bunker when we've finished eating."

 

"You're not coming back?"

 

"Not just yet. There are a couple of things I still want to do."

 

"Are you sure coz I don't mind if you need more help." Actually, Sam didn't think he could handle any more and was hoping she would say no.

 

She just laughed. "I'm positive. I can choose underwear by myself. Besides, neither you, Dean or Castiel have had any sleep in at least forty-eight hours and the adrenaline and alcohol will be wearing off. Go home Sam." She clasped him gently on the shoulder and left, taking one of the bags with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I really hoped this made sense :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrielle and Dean talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to come back and edit this chapter since I realised I unintentionally changed the type of speech marks I was using xD

About twelve hours later, Sam and Dean emerged from their rooms. The last couple of days had taken their toll and both boys were starving. However, when they got to the kitchen, Dean made to draw out his gun before he realised he didn't have it.

 

"Morning boys," said Sabrielle.

 

It was then that both brothers remembered what happened recently and Dean groaned. "You're still here?"

 

"Obviously," and even with her back to them, Dean could see the eye-roll.

 

"Where's Gabriel?" asked Sam and as if he had been summoned, the Trickster was suddenly in front of him.

 

"Morning Sammy, Dean." Gabriel sat himself on the counter next where Sam realised Sabrielle was making tea. Tea.

 

"I didn't know we had tea bags." Sam looked at Dean who was also looking a bit confused.

 

"You didn't. I bought some but don't worry, I remembered to get coffee." Sabrielle ground the last word out like it had offended her. Gabriel snapped his fingers and the coffee machine started up.

 

Sam decided to just roll with it and grabbed a couple of mugs. Dean grumbled to himself and set about finding the ingredients for pancakes. Sabrielle added milk and fished her teabag out and then left her mug on the side, keeping it warm with a snap.

 

"I'm using your shower."

 

"Hey, what? You're an angel," said Dean.

 

"Doesn't mean I can't appreciate decent water pressure. Modern plumbing, best human development ever." Sabrielle continued out of the kitchen before she stopped in the doorway and frowned. "Has anyone seen Cas yet?"

 

Dean laughed. "Nah man. Dude likes to sleep."

 

"This isn't funny Dean. Wake him up."

 

"What? Why?"

 

Sabrielle sighed. "He's been human what, two months now, and he hasn't adjusted well. He needs routine."

 

"He seems fine to me." Dean huffed and pulled out the flour.

 

"Oh Deano, Cassie is so far from fine, it's not even funny. Now, go and wake him up." Gabriel looked at Dean with such a serious expression, it even made Sam feel uncomfortable.

 

Realising he was outnumbered on this, Dean sighed and followed Sabrielle out the kitchen. They walked in silence for a moment before Dean spoke.

 

"Is he really that bad?" Dean tried to sound like he wasn't as concerned as he felt but he guessed the archangel wasn't buying it. Fortunately, she didn't call him out on it.

 

"Dean, I did more than fix his body yesterday. It's hard to explain but I took a sort of mental scan of him, his being. He might be human but the essence of him is still there, but it's scarred. There's trauma there and it needs fixing."

 

Dean paused mid-stride and let that sink in. He knew it couldn't have been easy for Cas to have his grace taken away but if he was being honest, there was no way he could comprehend the extent of what had been done to his friend.

 

Sabrielle dragged a weary hand down her face. "I'm guessing he forgets sometimes, that he's not an angel. Tell me, how often does he eat, sleep, do general human stuff?"

 

Dean put his hands in the pocket of his robe and leant against the wall. "He often stays up until Sam and I are ready to turn in. I've told him he doesn't have to but he just shrugs. He's rarely up before we are and often emerges a good couple of hours after so I'd guess about ten hours sleep?"

 

He looked up at Sabrielle and continued at her encouraging nod. "He eats when we do. He enjoys it, I think. He likes my burgers at least." Dean tries not to smile as he remembers the way Cas' eyes had lit up the first time he tried Dean's burgers. It was his first night in the bunker after they'd expelled Gadreel and Dean had wanted to make it up to Cas but he wasn't sure how. Luckily, his food had been a success.

 

"What about when you're on a case? Does he join you?"

 

"Not all the time. He prefers to stay here and I don't blame him. It's probably the safest place for him to be right now."

 

"And what does he do?"

 

"Researches mostly." Dean frowned at Sabrielle. It felt like she was getting at something. "Why?"

 

"I have a theory."

 

"And?"

 

"Does Cas look different to you? I've only seen his current vessel a couple of times. The first was when he went to you and Sam to try and stop the rise of Samhein. The second, wasn't long after Purgatory and both times, his vessel was fit and strong."

 

Dean was a little stumped. Cas was still those things. Just because he's human doesn't mean he's weak.

 

Sabrielle raised her hands in a harmless gesture. "Sorry Dean, that's not what I was getting at and no I wasn't reading your thoughts. You were projecting. Loudly."

 

Dean scowled but let it go. He took a deep breath and tried to think of Cas again; of how he'd looked when he was stitching up Cas' knife wound. He'd looked pale and his cheeks were a little thinner than he remembered. When Dean had grabbed onto Cas, to steady him when he was returning the souls back to Purgatory, there was clear muscle definition, even through his layers. Yet last night, Cas' shoulders were a bit more prominent, more fragile and his ribs had protruded a little more.

 

He told Sabrielle this and she nodded and he noticed she looked sad as she did. "What's your theory?" He kept his voice quiet.

 

"I think if there's no one around to remind, or prompt him, Cas has been forgetting to eat. Or, most likely, he won't allow himself to take what he needs because he feels like he doesn't deserve it."

 

Dean was stunned and then he looked horrified.

 

"What? What's wrong? Dean?" Sabrielle raised her voice at the end.

 

"We once had to go on a hunting trip to Oregon. We were gone for a week. We made sure Cas had enough provisions because he was being a stubborn ass and didn't want to come with us." Dean had to pause and take breath. "When we got back, little of the food had been touched. All the bread and PB&J had gone, but nothing else."

 

They stood in silence, both cursing the former angel. It was Sabrielle that broke it. "This needs to stop. He needs to get into the habit of eating regularly, starting with breakfast. Go and get him out of bed. If he complains, tell him it was my idea and that I said I need to speak with him." She turned and continued on to the bathroom. "Oh and Dean. Try to go easy on him." She gave him a pointed look before disappearing. He waited until he heard the shower running before knocking on Cas' door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revenge is best served hairless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And again, speech mark confusion. I could've left it I suppose but it would've bugged me >.

Forty minutes later, Sabrielle emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a fluffy towel. She headed to a bedroom Sam had chosen by dropping off her bags of clothes. She was just about to unwrap and dry off when Gabriel wandered in.

 

"Here. Thought you might want this." Gabriel reached out and handed Sabrielle her tea.

 

"Thanks," she said and took a satisfying swig of her drink. She put her cup down and was about to drop her towel when she saw Gabriel had made himself comfy on the end of the bed. He looked quite content to observe her, whatever she decided to do. Sabrielle rolled her eyes at him. "Since you're here, make yourself useful would you?"

 

Gabriel grinned and looked her up and down. "Certainly."

 

"Perve. Pass me a pair of pants," she said and gestured to a bag next to the bed. Gabriel raised an eyebrow and grabbed a pair of leather trousers.

 

"I'm impressed. Never figured you for the commando type."

 

Sabrielle was distracted when she looked at Gabriel confused. "What?" Then she saw what he had in his hand. "No Gabriel, pants. Y'know, knickers, underwear."

 

Gabriel snorted but did as she asked. "Spent too much time in Britain Sab." Sabrielle grabbed the pair of black lace shorts and stuck her tongue out at the other archangel. She pulled the pants on under the towel and the leather trousers followed. She snapped her fingers and the bag with the rest of her underwear in it, appeared on the dresser she was stood in front of.

 

She turned her back to Gabriel and dropped her towel and she heard him gasp as she was searching for the black bra she knew she had. She froze and looked over her shoulder at him. His gaze was fixed to her back and she mentally facepalmed her own forgetfulness.

 

After a tense couple of a minutes Gabriel spoke. "You do know we can heal our own scars right? I can do it for you if you like." The scars in question ran the length of the inside of Sabrielle's shoulder blades. They were a dark, angry pink and looked fresh, despite the fact they were about five months old.

 

Sabrielle was quiet when she answered. "That won't be necessary. I want to keep them."

 

"Why?"

 

"To remind me of those I let down."

 

"What happened wasn't-"

 

"You finish that sentence and I'll smite you myself." Sabrielle sighed and felt tired all of a sudden. A tiredness she felt deep in her grace. "You say I'm not at fault Gabriel but I can take some of the blame. No matter which way you look at it, people were hurt because of me. I keep my scars Gabriel, to remind me of what I've lost and, what I no longer deserve."

 

Sabrielle went back to rummaging in her bag, signalling the end the conversation. She had just found what she was looking for when she felt hands on her hips and lips at the base of her spine. She didn't move as she felt Gabriel's warm mouth travel up her spine and when the heat reached the base of her right shoulder blade, she felt Gabriel trail kisses along the delicate bone, standing as he went. He reached the tip and was about to repeat the process when Sabrielle stopped him.

 

"What are you doing?" She didn't dare raise her voice above a whisper.

 

"I'm kissing it better." Gabriel's tone implied it should've been obvious what he was doing. "Isn't that what humans do?"

 

They stood together in the silence that followed. Gabriel's palms were a warm presence at her waist and Sabrielle was ready to sink into his embrace and let him continue before she shook herself from his grip.

 

"I'm afraid that won't work this time Gabriel, although I appreciate the thought."

 

She felt his hands squeeze slightly before he leant in and sniffed behind her ear. Then he grinned and gave her big, slobbery lick up the side of her neck.

 

"Ew Gabriel! The hell was that for?" She spun round and sent him flying with a snap of her palm. He landed on the bed and laughed.

 

"It's not my fault you smell like a jellybean." Gabriel grinned, completely unrepentant before his gaze flickered down. "Nice rack by the way."

 

Had Sabrielle been human she would have been blushing by now. Instead, she huffed and turned her back on the annoying angel. She couldn't stop the small smile though. "Go bother someone else for a while so I can get dressed in peace."

 

Gabriel wanted to argue but knew it probably wasn't a good idea. He jumped off the bed, stuck a lolly in his mouth and sauntered out the door. Sabrielle finally got her bra on along with a white vest top. She had just zipped up a pair of biker boots when she heard a loud "SONOFABITCH!" ricochet down the hall. She raced out of her room and skidded to a stop in the kitchen.

 

She paused for all of three seconds before clutching her sides from laughing so hard. Sam wasn't fairing much better and was hanging onto the counter to keep himself upright. Cas, who it turned out Dean had managed to haul out of bed, was trying not to smile at the spectacle. Dean was stood in the kitchen fuming, covered in pancake batter and completely bald. His ears looked tiny where they stuck out and there was a drop of batter running down the left lobe.

 

Finally, Sam managed to gather enough breath to speak. "Oh dude. Makes me wish I'd gotten revenge for the Nair years ago. Gluing your hand to a beer bottle has nothing on this."

 

Gabriel glanced at Sabrielle and Cas, glad that his family was happy again; at least for a little while.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrielle makes adjustments

Half-an-hour later, Dean was back to normal and dressed after a quick shower. Gabriel had caved to Castiel's request to give Dean his hair back and he was now complaining about being bored.

 

"Then why don't you leave and find someone else to screw over?" Dean spat the words over his shoulder. He was making another attempt at pancakes. He wouldn't have bothered but Cas had wanted them. Dean knew Cas liked his pancakes and he was still worried about Sabrielle's thoughts on Cas' eating habits. So, he would make whatever the former angel wanted so long as he ate it.

 

Gabriel scoffed at the hunter. "But you're much more fun to play with."

 

Sam was getting fed up with the angry atmosphere and decided to play nice. "How about this. I'll show Gabriel around the bunker and keep him occupied while you finish breakfast?"

 

Gabriel looked delighted and Castiel looked torn between concern and relief. Dean grunted and went back to mixing batter.

 

"Well that was fun but I'll catch up with you later," said Sabrielle and she stalked back to her room, retrieved her black leather jacket and made her way up to the bunker entrance. She had reached the top of the stairs when Dean called out to her.

 

"Before you fly off to wherever, answer me something."

 

"What?"

 

"Is my hair really back, or do we just think it is?"

 

Sabrielle was startled by the question before she laughed. "Don't worry Dean. It's all there. After all, it was Gabriel's handy work, not mine." She waved over her shoulder and left. She opted to walk to town and enjoy the change in the natural scenery as the season began to turn. The workings of earth plants fascinated the archangel; especially the change in colours brought about during the autumn. However, winter was her preferred season. She thinks it's because no matter how cold and dark the world gets, there is still life in it.

 

She shook herself out of her musings and headed for the stops she'd missed yesterday. The posh, three piece she'd worn had been all well and good for a museum, but she needed something a bit more her. She already had her new wardrobe, but there were still a couple of things missing. Sabrielle stopped outside of a tattoo parlour and grinned. She removed her vessels' glasses which she hadn't needed but had grown attached to, and walked in.

 

She spent about an hour inside. The lad who'd done her tattoo was a recently graduated art student whose main focus was human life and all that implied. His words. She'd laughed and asked if that was why he got into tattooing.

 

"Exactly. Closer to my subject." He grinned at her and continued his work. He was also genuinely interested in the story behind her tattoo.

 

"It's a family thing," said Sabrielle as she watched Danny ink in the same Enochian protection symbols Cas had on his abdomen. She was getting hers on her left hipbone. "Myself and my little brother both have one. It's a symbol of protection." She didn't elaborate but Danny's guess wasn't too far off the mark.

 

"Oh so a bit like a promise to protect each other?" They didn't speak for the rest of the time and Sabrielle made sure to tip him well. Unlike Gabriel, Sabrielle wasn't above paying for things.

 

Sabrielle's next stop was for a hair cut. She could've easily done this herself but she had indulged greatly in humanity. The feeling of fingers massaging her scalp as the hairdresser washed her hair was something she enjoyed shamelessly. It was almost as good as having her wings groomed. She opted for a messy pixie cut that was that was dyed a deep, almost blood red colour.

 

At last she felt ready for her last stop. A few streets away she arrived at her destination, walked in and spoke to a sales assistant. She pointed to a dais in the left corner window and said, "I'll take that one."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archangels killed the dinosaurs?

It was quiet when Sabrielle got back to the bunker. Almost too quiet. She went slow down the stairs and the first thing she saw was Sam reading at one of the tables.

 

"Hi Sam. Where is everyone?"

 

"Hey. Dean went to work on the Impala and Cas went to watch." Sam couldn't resist rolling his eyes. Honestly, the former angel was like a puppy, always following his brother around. Sabrielle grinned. She understood perfectly.

 

"What about Gabriel?"

 

"He got distracted by investigating some of the jars we have downstairs. I'm glad it's him though. Some of them look disgusting."

 

Sabrielle nodded and asked Sam if she could borrow his laptop. "Sure, but why?"

 

"I just what to check up on a few things." The truth was, Sabrielle missed England and her old job. She missed working in the garden and she missed her work colleagues. However, after the almost apocalypse Sabrielle had realised she couldn't hide anymore. So, she'd done the responsible thing and resigned. Although she was determined to get Castiel to the museum one day.

 

There was an Iguanodon skeleton in the dinosaur exhibit that Castiel had taken a liking to when it had still been alive. She still felt bad for the argument she and Gabriel had gotten into which set off the rapid climate change and kick-started the extinction process. The meteorite had been a surprise though. She still couldn't work out who Michael had been aiming it at but it did result in a ceasefire.

 

While Sabrielle was emailing Kim, she remembered something she'd overheard in town. "Sam, we might have a problem."

 

Sam paused in his reading. "So long as it's not demons, I'm all ears."

 

"No we're good on that front. I overheard some women talking in the hair salon."

 

It took Sam a couple of seconds to process what he heard and when he did, he finally looked at the angel and did a double-take. "Woah. You had a hair cut?"

 

"So not the issue right now."

 

"Oh, yes. Sorry."

 

"A woman and her friend were talking about the disappearance of their neighbours' daughter. But it turns out she's not the only one missing. Six other young women have disappeared in as many months."

 

"Impossible. We would've heard about it, especially if it's local." Sam was a little concerned. He didn't think they could've missed something this big.

 

"They're not local Sam. Gabriel and I have been tracking the missing women across six states." Sabrielle took a deep breath. "The last one before today was in Omaha."

 

"Omaha? That's why you were there? Not for Cas?" Sam sounded pissed.

 

"Think about it Sam. We didn't have a clue where you were. All three of you are angel proofed remember? It was by chance we found you yes, but hey, we could've left. We could've just moved on to the next city or wherever, following a cold trail of missing women. We stayed because we wanted to. We stayed to help you and your brother. We were selfish to see our own brother again and look what happened. Another casualty."

 

The hunter and archangel stared each other down, neither willing to give an inch. It was a couple of minutes later that Dean and Cas found them, still staring.

 

"Are we interrupting?" asked Cas.

 

Sabrielle turned to Cas but it was a with a slow drag from Sam's gaze that she met Cas'. However, Sam beat her to the explanation. Dean was not impressed. There was more yelling but it was Cas who surprised them by calling Gabriel.

 

The archangel appeared in the doorway of the library and snapped his fingers. Silence fell as the angel and two hunters lost their voices. Cas explained what happened.

 

"So you're telling me, that while the three of you are squabbling, a young woman could be dying and you're doing nothing about it?" For once, the usually happy trickster was peeved. He'd had enough of bickering back in Heaven but at least here, he could put an end to it. "So what are we going to do about it?"

 

He snapped his fingers again and there was a moment of silence before Sam spoke first. "Tell us what you know."

 

Sabrielle explained. "We think we might be dealing with a dragon."

 

"Oh great. I am not pulling anymore swords out of boulders." Dean scowled as he remembered trying to get the Sword of Bruncvik out of its rock. "What makes you think dragon anyway?"

 

"All the victims are between the ages of sixteen and eighteen and are, untouched. There have also been thefts carried out at goldsmiths within forty-eight hours either side of the kidnapping."

 

"Son of a bitch. That sounds like a dragon. And you're saying a victim went missing here?"

 

"Hold on Dean. How do we even know the dragon is still around?"

 

"That's why I needed your laptop Sam. I was checking reports for burglary. So far, nothing."

 

"So we still have time?" Sam was calmer now he had something to focus on.

 

"Very limited time. Any plans?"

 

They gathered around one of the tables and talked it out; even Gabriel had joined in. Sam and Dean decided to go and talk to the family of the victim while the angels and Cas decided to cruise local jewellers. As they were leaving, Dean hit on a problem.

 

"Since you can pretty much zap wherever you want, how's Cas going to get around because believe me, angel flight as a human ain't fun."

 

Sabrielle grinned. "Don't worry, I've got it covered." She strolled ahead of the group to the garage and tossed Cas a helmet.

 

Cas caught it and tilted his head and frowned in confusion. "What's this for?"

 

"Dude. No way." Dean sounded impressed. Parked next to his Impala was a sleek, black Suzuki Hayabusa racing motorbike. Leant against it, was one smug archangel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about motorbikes. I just googled :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dodgy dragons.

It had taken Sabrielle ten minutes to convince Cas he would be safe, while at the same time, getting Dean to stop putting fingerprints on her ride.

 

"It's fine Cas. Humans ride these all the time. The scariest and best thing in my opinion, is the speed and I'll have mojo control over- Damnit Dean, lay off or I swear the next time I want to fuck someone, I'll leave shag prints on the Imapala hood."

 

Now though, Cas and Sabrielle were staked out opposite Davison's Jewellers eating ice cream. Sabrielle had chocolate honey comb while Cas had mint. Gabriel was stuck on the other side of town watching Goliath's Gold. Apparently the two stores had some sort of rivalry going on. Sam and Dean had gone to interview the victims' mum. They'd decided on FBI.

 

"This is good Sabrielle. Thank you."

 

"You're welcome Cas although you might want to lick the side of the cone." Sabrielle laughed as Cas chased after the running ice cream. She was glad she could help Cas enjoy something so simple. She really had missed him and she was sorry she hadn't been there to help him.

 

They had just finished their cones when Sabrielle watched a man dressed in black denim wander into the shop. It had been like this for most of the day. Sam and Dean had gone to a diner for lunch and had checked in with them.

 

"Ok so the girls name was Katie Hobbs, sixteen and a volunteer for a local animal shelter. She wasn't seeing anybody and had a few close friends," said Sam. "She was last seen at a fundraiser for the shelter at the church hall where she was a regular goer."

 

"Why does it always seem to be church girls man?" said Dean. Did dragons not get that girls were capable of abstinence without God's interference?

 

That had been two hours ago and while the other stores had been robbed in daylight, there was always the possibility of after hours action. However, the man Sabrielle was watching had been in the shop going on thirty minutes. Unless he had something very specific in mind, something was wrong. Just as she was about to cross the street, the man walked out and ducked into the crowd.

 

"Cas, can you go and check on the store owner? I'm going to check something out." She left Cas and followed the denim lover a couple of blocks and kept out of sight as he headed into a six story building. She jumped as her phone rang.

 

"What it is Cas?"

 

"I checked on the owner. He said a man in black clothing had entered his store and when everyone had left, he demanded to have all the gold handed to him."

 

"What happened?"

 

"The owner...he says his names' James. He says when he refused, the man threatened to burn him alive and melted a glass case with his hand."

 

"Definitely our dragon then. I think I've found his hideout but something's still not quite right. I'm heading back to you."

 

When she got back to Cas, Gabriel had arrived and Cas had Dean on speaker phone. Sabrielle leant in and asked if Sam was there.

 

"Yeah I'm here."

 

"Do you have any books on Dragon Lore in the bunker?"

 

"I've been searching and found a couple but I haven't had chance to open them yet."

 

"When you do, check to see what it means when a dragon makes its lair above ground."

 

"Above ground?"  said Sam.

 

"Yeah it seems our beast is staying in an apartment building. I'm going to bring Cas back to you and help you search. Gabriel is going to keep an eye on the building." They hung up and Sabrielle swung a leg over her bike and waited for Cas.

 

"So I'm playing lookout now?"

 

"Yes," said Sabrielle and fixed the archangel with a glare. "If he makes any movements at all, follow him and keep us informed."

 

"And what if I don't want to?"

 

"Don't test me Gabriel. Not now. I'm older than you and I'm telling you, stay here." Cas wrapped his arms around Sabrielle's waist and they drove off, leaving Gabriel to stand sentinel.


End file.
